theworstwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Mildred Hubble
'''Mildred "Millie" Hubble '''is a witch, and a student of Cackle's Academy. She is a good-hearted, but bungling young witch-in-training, who never seems to get anything right. She is friends with Maud Moonshine and Enid Nightshade and has a strong rivalry with Ethel Hallow and Drusilla Paddock. Biography Mildred comes from a non-witch family and passed her entrance test to Cackle's mostly on account of her abundant imagination and her story about a three-headed giant, which greatly impressed the headmistress, Miss Cackle. On her first day at the Academy, she broke her broomstick after crashing into some dustbins. She meets Maud Moonshine, Who becomes her best friend, when Maud rushed over to Mildred after she crashed her broomstick. When it comes time for the presentation of the kittens, Mildred is given a tabby cat instead of a normal black cat. Tabby, as Mildred calls him, is hopeless at flying on a broomstick, but very affectionate and cuddly. On her first Halloween at Cackle's, saves the school from Agatha Cackle (Miss Cackle's twin sister) and her coven by turning them into snails. At the start of the next term, a new girl, Enid Nightshade, arrives at Cackle's, and after a series of misadventures, Enid becomes Mildred and Maud's new best friend. In her second year, Mildred saves Algernon Rowan-Webb from a life as a frog, and in return Algernon invites Mildred and her class to spend a week at his seaside home. In her third year, Mildred discovers her talent at art, and her ability to bring her drawings to life. at the end of her third year, Mildred becomes Head Girl of the Academy. After several years at Miss Cackle's Academy, Mildred's talent gains her admission to Weirdsister College, a magical University in Cambridge, where she seems to improve in her skills as well as meet up with Ethel again. Early on, she cuts off her plaits after being cheated on by Nick Hobbes and Cas remarked them as being child-like. Milly gets into Weirdsister because of her special talent - she can bring drawings to life. This impressed Dr Starfinder greatly, who determines to make use of her in his experiments, but when they mess with her beloved cat Tabby, she snaps and refuses to help any more. She gets a job at the local cafe Misery's and falls for Ben Stemson, a non-magical boy whose mum owns the cafe. However, he doesn't like the idea of magic, and this nearly splits them up, but when she chooses him over Hobbes, he is won over. She shows great courage and resourcefulness in helping save the college and proves that she really is a special witch. Mildred becomes an accomplished and successful witch, and is seen escorting her younger cousin Hettie on her first day at Cackle's Academy. Physical Appearance Mildred is tall and thin and has long, waist-length, dark brown hair which she wears in two messy pigtails. She is tall and gangly, with long dark plaits, and frequently fails to tie her bootlaces. When she arrives at Weirdsister. Mildred still has her black pigtails and dorky dress sense; She cuts her hair and Cas takes her out to buy some new clothes. Personality and Traits Creating havoc wherever she goes, mixing up spells and potions, Mildred is a walking disaster area, frequently destroying the potion lab and often on the brink of bringing utter peril upon the school. Yet, with the help of her good friends Maud, Enid, Jadu and Ruby she manages to prevent armageddon just in time. She means well and tries very hard, But she is adventurous and impulsive, meaning she often gets into trouble with her teachers - most notably with Miss Hardbroom, who prefers zealous, hardworking pupils like Ethel Hallow. but as she has this knack of saving the teachers, the pupils and sometimes the whole academy from utter destruction, she always escapes getting expelled. Even on her first day at Weirdsister she is getting herself into trouble. She is the last one to arrive, and on a broomstick too (not really sensible since Cambridge is populated with a lot of non-magical people). She gets a telling off by the Beetle. At Weirdsister, Milly is still very trusting and naive, and as soon as she gets to Weirdsister she realises that she needs to grow up when Nick Hobbes and Ethel take advantage of her. Abilites and Skills Mildred is creative, and is talented in creative writing and art. While she is hopeless at passing exams smoothly and attending lessions without making major mistakes, Mildred has a distinct talent for drawing and painting - which will finally help her to pass the entrance exams to Weirdsister College in Cambridge. This talent manifests in quite a magic way – she can make her drawings come to life. When Mildred uses magic against Ethel in Cinderella in Boots, her hands and fingers are in the same style as Miss Hardbroom uses to cast spells- pointing with the index finger and little finger. Mildred ends up an accomplished and successful witch, and learns to appear and disappear like Miss Hardbroom. she is first seen to disappear this way in the Weirdsister College episode "The Seventh Sense". Relationships She is best friends with Maud Moonshine and Enid Nightshade, and it also friends with Jadu Wali and Ruby Cherrytree. Ethel Hallow, backed up by her sidekick, Drusilla Paddock, takes a disliking to Millie right away. The pair of them tries very hard to get her thrown out - but as she has this knack of saving the teachers, the pupils and sometimes the whole academy from utter destruction, she always escapes getting expelled. At Weirdsister, Millie discovers that her arch-enemy Ethel is her room-mate! However, they eventually manage to settle their differences. At Weirdsister, Mildred also makes friends with Cas Crowfeather. Boys in general (including Charlie Blossom and Merlin Langstaff) tend to fancy Mildred - though while at school she never seems to know what to do with them when they fall for her. Even Baz and Gaz are shown to fancy Millie under the influence of a truth potion. Miss Hardbroom took a particular disliking to Mildred at first sight - It is Miss Hardbroom who gives Mildred the title of "the worst witch in the school." This used to be quite mutual. However, getting acquainted with each other and actually saving each other´s life now and then, both grudgingly had to learn (though not to admit) that each of them has her strong points - which results in a kind of love-hate relationship. Still, Miss Hardbroom relishes in yelling at Mildred and her friends and approving smiles are very thin on the ground with her. Trivia *In the Latin American dub, she was renamed as "Mildred Embrollo". In Spanish, "embrollo" means "imbroglio" or "tangle". Millie Maud.jpg Mildred2.jpg MillieHettie.jpg Millie Weirdsister.jpg HBMillie.jpg Worst witch book1007.jpg Worst witch book1001.jpg Millie4.jpg Scuola di streghe georgina sherrington 009 jpg nids.jpg 09rggr.jpg Notes and references Category:Characters Category:The New Worst Witch Category:Weirdsister college